


Music to My Ears

by VampirePrincessSachiko



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: AsuCaga, AsuxCagXAuel, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrincessSachiko/pseuds/VampirePrincessSachiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic would be an AU (Alternate Universe) so a lot of characters in here would be out of character. Kira and Cagalli are not twins in this fic. Songs titles and some songs used in here would just be from the writer's own idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sweet-Bitter Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic would be an AU (Alternate Universe) so a lot of characters in here would be out of character. Kira and Cagalli are not twins in this fic. Songs titles and some songs used in here would just be from the writer's own idea.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warning:** Most of the characters would be out of character. And this oneshot would focus mainly with the ASUCAGA couple. AU

### Chapter 1: _Sweet-Bitter Moments_

In the _City of Orb_ lived a very famous band known as the **'Mystique Beauties'**. They are widely known for their hit songs like: _**You're Just a Friend, Faraway, I'm Crazily in Love, Totally into You, Not Enough**_ and so many more. _(These are random titles I'd made up, if there are any present songs with these titles, pardon me for the coincidence.)_

The band is made up of female members. All of them have their own specialty:

**Miriallia Haw** plays the base guitar; **Shiho Hahnenfuss** plays the drums; **Stellar Loussier** plays the violin; **Lacus Clyne** is in charge with the keyboard and **Cagalli Yula Athha** plays the electric guitar and is the lead singer.

"Hey, Cags we've been wonderin' where'd you get the idea of our band's name?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, actually…" Cagalli didn't continue because Lacus beat her to it.

"I'm the one who suggest that name, and it kind of fits us, don't you think?" Lacus said.

Their name absolutely fits them because they are all stunningly gorgeous and mysterious at the same time. They're mystique in a sense that they manage to keep their real identity no matter how difficult it is, considering the continuous nagging of the paparazzi, media, and fans.

But how do they keep their identity?

Well, they always wear a mask whenever they perform so their eyes are the only visible part of their face. Despite the mask obstructing their visage, their fans believe that all of them are undeniably dazzling. How'd they come up with that idea? Who knows? Up to now, they have succeeded on keeping their real identities as a secret.

Aside from the mask, another mystery associating their band is the ambiguity on how their individual differences actually compliment each others' skills and talent.

One of these differences is their fashion sense.

**Shiho** prefers the all black look, she's usually seen in dark, goth outfits that compliment her natural beauty. In each of their performance, she always gets a fair share of attention giving her the title, the **_"Rockstar Supernova"_**.

**Mir** on the other hand, prefers the casual/sporty/girly look rolled into one. She's a bit playful with her clothing and that reflects her perky personality. She's known for the title, the **_"Pop Star Princess"_**.

**Stellar** prefers to wear bright and/or pastel colors earning her the title, the **_"Classy Cutie"_**, reflecting her childish antics. She possesses the innocent look that everyone adores but mind you, "Looks can be deceiving".

**Lacus** on the other hand, absolutely adores pink. She's a respected critic in the _Fashion World_. She is considered as the _**"Glamour Goddess"**_ of the group.

And **Cagalli** is more on the comfy but stylish look hence she's considered as the _**"Cool Chic"**_ of the band. Just like Shiho, she prefers clothes with dark shades.

Each of them has their own signature look yet when they're put together they manage to look stunning without overshadowing each other.

That's why it's not surprising that all of them are already in a relationship: Stellar with Shinn, Mir with Dearka, Shiho with Yzak and Lacus with Kira. _(Kira and Cagalli aren't twins in this fic, they just met once when Lacus invited him to their gig.)_ That's right, all of them except for Cagalli. Apparently, Cagalli and her fiancé broke up before their 5th anniversary.

*****Flashback*****

  
The night before, she received a call from her fiancé to meet up in the cafe tomorrow afternoon. During their talk, she can't help but notice his somewhat disheartened tone.

'Something's wrong here, I better ask him tomorrow,' she thought.

**At the Café…**

They ordered their drinks. Her fiancé started the conversation.

That's odd! I'm the one who always started our conversation. Now, I'm sure something is definitely wrong,' Cagalli thought.

"Cags, I'll go straight to the point… I want to break our engagement…" he said.

Cagalli was shocked. But she recovered and asked him.

"But why Rey? Have I done something wrong? We've been happy together so I don't get the point why you're leaving me? Am I not enough?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Rey didn't want to make her cry but there's no other way to tell her that. She'll surely be hurt.

"Cags, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, it's mine…" Rey haven't finished because Cagalli beat him to it.

"Oh don't use that cliché to me!!! Answer me straight **Rey Za Burrel**! Tell me the real reason behind all this!" She's quivering while saying all this.

"Cags, please calm down, I'm so sorry for hurting you but this is for the best. It's just that I have an obligation now, the woman I used to love…" He paused.

"…She's pregnant and I'm the father. I'm so sorry Cags, I love you but I realized I still love her. Please, understand… You're a beautiful and a talented woman. I know that you'll find someone who deserves your love. Take care and goodbye…" he stands up and walked away.

"Rey!" Rey stopped in his tracks. "I understand… I'll let you go. Be happy Rey and I'll be happy as well! Best wishes to you and your family!" Rey came back and hugged the tear-eyed Cagalli.

"Thank you Cags!!!"

And then he left...

*****End of Flashback*****

Our dear heroine is so devastated for the past months that she began to write heartbreaking songs. But this only led them to a higher status in the music industry. Who would have known that many would patronize such songs?

The news about her being single again didn't escape her suitors' knowledge. They wouldn't let this chance be put to waste. Of course, who wouldn't? With the beauty, prestige, money, and fame she got, it's definitely the reasons why her admirers, suitors, and fans are continuously growing each day.

Cagalli began to receive love letters, gifts of all sorts, bouquets of flowers and chocolates once again.

**1 year later…**

Our heroine remained to be single despite the continued increase in the number of her suitors, fans and admirers. She became the **"Most Wanted Bachelorette in Orb"**. The **_Celeb Magazine_** interviewed her not only because of her current status in the _fame-o-meter_ but also because her fans are fervently requesting for it.

On the other hand, their band and their music remained on the top charts. Apparently, the band's career is a great success that they'll be having their first ever concert in Plants. In accordance with this, they'll also be launching their _first album_ entitled as **_"Breathe Again"_** carrying their hit single, **_"Loving You"_**. _(This is an original song made by the author together with her friend. The title's resemblance to a present song is not intended. The lyrics would probably be visible in the concert part.)_

"Yeah! We did it! We're on the hit charts!" Shiho and Stellar jumped in joy.

"To top it all up, we'll be having a concert!! How cool is that?" Mir rejoiced.

"I can't believe all these are happening!" Lacus said as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, you better believe it!" Cagalli said happily.

But before that, they need to arrange some matters with the concert organizers. The **'Golden Records'** is the best and wealthiest recording company in Plants and so they'll be the best choice for organizing the said event.

**In Plants…**

"Good news, Chairman. The **'Mystique Beauties'** chose our company to handle their concert," the secretary reported.

"That's good! Miss Hawke, please arrange a meeting between me and their manager," the chairman commanded.

"But Chairman Zala, this band is known to be a _freelancer_, they don't have a manager." She paused for awhile. "But the lead singer would be willing to come over to talk about matters concerning the event." The secretary continued.

"Oh… Well then just arrange the meeting with her, second week from now. You're dismissed!"The Chairman said.

The secretary bowed her head and left the room quickly. She did what the Chairman said, afraid that if she fails, she'll be fired.

**In Orb…**

_(Telephone ringing…)_

"Hello, good morning! This is Lacus Clyne who am I speaking with?" Lacus said fiddling with the telephone cord. "Oh, you're looking for Cagalli? Just give me a second, I'll call her…"

Lacus go upstairs and knock on Cagalli's door.

_(Upstairs)_

"Hey Cags, someone's on the phone looking for you," Lacus said.

"I'm still sleepy, tell him/her that!" Cagalli said covering her ears to muffle the noise.

"But Cags, I think it's important… As far as I know it has something to do with our concert." Lacus said shocking Cagalli.

"What!!! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh well, I don't have any time for these," Cagalli said getting up quickly and going downstairs with a robe.

Before she finally gone out of Lacus' sight, she turn around and say, "By the way, thanks Lacus!" and left with a smile.

_(Downstairs)_

Cagalli talked on the phone; apparently she's talking with the Golden Record's secretary. They seemed to have agreed about a certain thing that lasted for about half an hour. By the time they finished, her bandmates are already there waiting for her to spill the beans. It seems that Lacus had awakened them after Cagalli had gone downstairs.

"Good news everyone!" Cagalli squealed.

"**'Golden Records'** had responded to our request, and they'll be organizing a meeting with us…" Cagalli paused.

"…But unfortunately, only two are required to attend the said meeting." She said with a sigh. "…so I'm actually having a difficult time deciding who to send," Cagalli finally admitted.

"You should go Cags!" Miriallia and Shiho said.

"She's right and besides you're the leader of this band," Stellar added with a smile.

"And don't worry about us; we'll definitely go after you once the concert plan is approved," Lacus soothingly said.

"Oh no, you don't! Lacus, you need to go with her too." Shiho interrupted.

"You think so? Well, I won't mind, I'd actually love to see Plants," Lacus exclaimed.

"So that's final? Any objection or suggestions?" Her bandmates are smiling, giving her an assuring look.

"Ok, if that's your decision…" Cagalli paused, "Plants here we come!!!" saying this with utter determination.


	2. Totally Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two important guys in Cagalli's life would be mentioned here...

  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update. For the one who reviewed, thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm hoping for other reviews in the future... Another thing, their (referring to Lacus and Cagallis) departure time is actually 8 in the morning, so theyll be arriving in Plants at around that time too. Thanks ^^

________________________________________  
**Chapter 3: Totally Embarrassing**  
________________________________________

The sun had finally come out, sending its warm, gleaming rays everywhere. Even inside the shuttle, some rays can still be seen seeping through curtained, specialized windows, and in the process, striking unsuspecting persons on their faces, signaling them to wake up.

One of them is actually the innocent Lacus...

________________________________________

Stretching in her seat, the Pink Princess look over her companion, who from the looks of it is still in a deep slumber. She looks at her watch to check the time. Taking into consideration that its 7 in the morning, she decided to let her sleep  
some more.

With nothing else to do, she called her beloved Kira, which at that time is still dozing off, to inform him that they'll be arriving in Plants in no time.

(Talking over the phone)

Someone answered, "Hello?" sounding groggy.

"Good morning Kira! How are you? I missed you..." She paused, "You sound weird, are you ok?" Lacus asked worriedly.

After hearing Lacus voice, as if taken by surprise, he said without waiting for a response, "Sorry Lacus... Give me a second... Be right back!" he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

________________________________________

Ten agonizing minutes passed before sounds of footsteps are heard and a voice called out...

"Sorry about that, you surprised me back there. So hows my beloved princess? I missed you too," Kira said adoringly.

**Poor guy, still clueless of the situation his in...**

"It's ok, and I'm fine no need to worry. But theres something bothering me, is it just me or you really sounded sleepy awhile ago? Did you forget?" she asked.

"Me? Forget? Impossible..." he laughed uneasily upon remembering what supposedly their plan is.

Detecting his nervousness, she abruptly asked him arching her eyebrows in the process, "Are you telling me the truth, Kira?"

He explained his side tensely, "Well, you see I've become so busy these past few weeks. Yesterday was the only break I've got so I tried to unwind and slept the whole day, I completely forgot our plan. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm so sorry, Lacus..."

"Oh, you should have told me earlier..." She paused, voice dropping a bit. "It's ok. I'm glad you told me the truth, I forgive you but don't do this again next time!" she said.

"Thank you, Lacus! I owe you. I just wish I can see you right now, but my work doesn't permit me. An unexpected meeting has come up and apparently, it's scheduled at exactly 8... So I won't really make it. Is it ok if I'll meet you up at around 11 in **Coffeeholicx**?" He suggested desperate to make amends.

"Sure, I'll see you there.I need to go now..." She said a bit reluctant.

"Wait!" he paused. "I'll be wearing my usual disguise, and call me with my other name... Take care I'm looking forward to seeing you. I love you..." he added the last part in a whisper full of affection.

"Thanks, I love you too... I have to go now, bye Kira!"

And then she hanged up.

_(End of phone talk...)_   


________________________________________

Lacus took time to gaze at nothing in particular. Just by looking at her, youll notice the different sparkle in her eyes, a sign of being totally in love.

"Kira..." she muttered to herself dreamily.

But unknown to her, someone has heard it. In fact, that someone heard almost everything they talked over the phone, that cant be helped because shes actually seating beside Lacus.

She nudged the Pink Princess to break her from her dazed state.

"Good morning, Lacus! My, my, what do we have here?" teasing aura evident.

Lacus was surprised to say the least. She is so absorbed with her daydreams that she didn't notice that Cagalli is already awake.

Before Lacus could even react, she teased her some more, "By the way, nice smile you got there!" she added.

"Hey, that's not fair! Stop teasing me," Lacus pouted.

She responded with a pout of her own, "But you're not fair as well! Stop using those puppy-dog eyes on me, you're taking advantage of my weakness."

They both laugh upon realizing how childish they're behaving.

Fooling around is nice but with a busy schedule and all, it is rarely done.

"Ok. Let's stop this craziness once and for all," Cagalli said stopping herself from laughing some more.

"Yeah, I think so. But I must admit, it's a nice way to relieve ourselves from stress," Lacus said.

"Yeah, but we don't want to wake everyone, right? That would put us into a grave situation. Who knows if there are some passengers out there who are not willing to be disturbed. I never wished to be yelled at or neither be the center of attention again," Cagalli shuddered with the thought.

"Anyways, it's already 7:35, we better fix ourselves. We're certainly near Plants. Are you excited, Cags?" Lacus asked.

"Of course, I am! But since Kira would not be able to fetch us, how will we find our way in Plants?" Curious as always, she asked.

"Well you have a point, but that would probably be the least of our problems. What we need to think about is where will we stay for awhile? Do you think we should call the 'Golden Records' to arrange our stay?" Lacus stated thoughtfully.

"Huh? What do you mean by least? And no! Definitely no, we dont need to inform them, at least not now..." Cagalli stated absolutely baffled by both her answer and her suggestion.

"Then, its a no. And about the least thingy, haven't I told you about it before? Oh never mind, you probably forgot it by now," Lacus laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that forgetful... Some details might have slipped my mind, but not all..." red spots flared on her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, I'm just kidding... Back with the least thingy, you see, Cags, I was born in Plants, but when I was in my junior year, my parents decided to migrate in Orb, I don't know up until now why they did that. But to make the story short, though I haven't visited Plants for a bit long, I still know some places by heart. So, don't worry," she said with genuineness in her voice.

"Ok, if you said so... Then be it! A little adventure wouldn't hurt," she said excitement written all over her pretty face.

The two chat for the remaining minutes before the shuttle finally reach its destination. Despite the unwavering stares, the two manage to fully ignore them. All that matters now is that they get this meeting done and over with. This would surely test whether theyll be able to survive and conquer Plants Music Industry.

________________________________________

After a long wait, the shuttle arrived at the station at exactly 8. The two proceeded to the lobby and waited for their requested cab to get there. After some time, the assisting personnel inform them that the cab had finally arrived and so they walked their way out of there.

Cagalli wasn't exactly looking to where she's going, basically because she's looking for her mobile phone, remembering their (Lacus &amp; Cagalli)promise that they'll be informing their friends in Orb once they arrive at Plants, when suddenly...

***THUD***

Cagalli bumped to someone and fell on her butt.

"Cags, are you - " Lacus was cut off.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Are you hurt?" A young man said offering his hand to Cagalli.

When Cagalli looked at the man in front of her, she was flabbergasted.

**I mean, who wouldn't be?**

Standing in front of her is a very attractive guy helping her to get up. She can't help but be pleased that their paths have crossed although it would be better if they meet in a nicer way.

But one thing is for sure, bumping into someone and falling on your butt could never be this good.

Thankfully, she managed to answer him without stuttering, "I'm fine, no broken bones and such. Thanks, by the way," she blushed.

The lad smiled in response but before he managed to speak again, his so called 'bodyguards' interrupted him, "Young master, were behind schedule, we need to go now."

'What a nuisance! These guards are awfully annoying,' Cagalli thought, obviously irritated for ruining their moment.

"Is that so? Ok. Just give me a moment," he faced Cagalli again and said, "Sorry about that. It's nice meeting you, my lady..."

"Cagalli... Just call me Cagalli." She replied quite surprised at herself on how straight-forward that move must have sound.

Even Lacus who have been quite forgotten was surprised at her.

"Very well... Lady Cagalli, I hope to see you again," he holds her hand and kissed it.

He bowed his head and left with a smile without saying goodbye, a sign that he'll be anticipating for another unexpected meeting with her.

Cagalli was left blushing madly while staring at the place where the young handsome lad had left, leaving a trail of dazed-looking women all over the place. She was brought back from her reverie when Lacus started waving her hand in front of her face.

'I didnt even get his name...' Cagalli's eyes grew big realizing what she just said, 'Great! Now I looked like a stupid love struck girl.' she thought, silently laughing at herself.

Throughout their ride, Lacus kept on teasing her about their unexpected encounter and the fact that her friend is finally moving on brought a wide grin to her face. Cagalli turned away with a shy smile.

________________________________________

After a long, long string of hotel choices, the two finally settled in the 'Red Velvet Hotel', one of the most prestigious hotels in Plants that is only affordable by celebrities and wealthy people alike. It is widely known for its special and unique way of accommodating guests.

**Wondering how unique it is?**

Well, heres their main tactic to lure, I mean, to attract potential guests, all their staff are outright gorgeous and handsome young people, some are real models who just want to mingle with affluent people by having a part-time work as a receptionist or assisting personnel.

**Odd?** Maybe, but thats how it is...

But of course, no one can ever surpass our two heroines...

________________________________________

All heads turned to the sound of heels hitting the marble flooring of the lobby. Two dazzling ladies are on their way to the reception area, probably to avail one suite. Everyone stopped and stared at the two new comers, its as if time had seized with their presence.

In a matter of seconds, ten attractive young men gathered in front of them, giving a grand warm welcome and a helping hand to catch even their slightest attention.

But the two remained unaffected or should I say, oblivious even with the evident flirting moves of the hotels male population.

Cagalli and Lacus checked in to a luxury room, basically because there's no other vacant room left aside from it and since they can afford it, they decided to pay for it rather than to go and look somewhere else.

When they're inside their room, the two set their things. They originally planned to rest first but seeing that theyre not feeling tired they came to a decision that theyll change into an attire that is both classy and stylish that will fit a park and cafe setting.

**That's right!** They planned to go to a park before meeting Kira in the coffee shop he mentioned awhile ago.

Lacus is actually wearing a ribbon bow dress; the upper part up to the waist line is white but the pussy-bow and the lower part are somewhat pinkish in color with lots of little black polka dots as design. A black thin belt is also used. Shes using a bow-tied tawny hair with bangs (wig) and a cute pink purse. As a finishing touch, she slipped in white pumps and wore simple silver necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

Cagalli on the other hand, wears a black chiffon dress with animal prints as the inside layer for the sleeve and skirt. A simple four-layered silver necklace is hanging on her neck together with silver dangling earrings. She also brought with her a red clutch bag and a bangle-like watch on her right wrist. Shes wearing shoulder-length brown hair that is curled at the ends (wig). To complete the look, she used black pumps and brown shades with white linings.

After finishing their looks, they set out to their first destination which is the 'Heritage Park' known for the magnificent stone sculptures of PlantsMost Influencing People in the past. And also, one of the most splendid fountains is also situated in the parks vicinity, the 'Angel's Paradise' which is believed to be enchanted, drawing couples who visited it closer and united forever.

________________________________________

Luckily, there are few people around this time so they have the park to themselves, away from annoying stares and unwanted attention, the two enjoyed their time.

Wandering around in circles yet it doesnt seemed tiring to Cagalli and looking at the sculptures and the famous fountain which she decided to go back to once she found her eternal love, she sat for awhile enjoying the peaceful ambiance surrounding her at the moment.

Lacus, on the other hand, kept on taking pictures all over the place, be it the sculptures and the fountain or her wacky but lovely face.

Upon remembering something, Cagalli asked, "Lacus, something is still unclear to me You see, I've been thinking why Kira needs to wear a disguise and use another name. It's not like he's a celebrity, right?" her lips quirked at the corners.

Lacus giggled, "Silly, Cags! So, you're not aware yet? Kira is one of the Top Ten Male Models not only here in Plants but also in Orb, he's actually the second. Surprising isnt it?"

Cagallis mouth hanged open, "Really? Am I that unaware of the latest happenings around? What a shame!"

"Dont worry! Look on the bright side, although youre unaware of those things, it doesnt matter. Look at it this way, despite that youre not really updated with the latest trends, you still kept on astounding the crowd with your own fashion statement. And to think that you're considered as a fashion icon? That only means you're really cool without even trying... What I'm saying is quite far from the main issue, but you get the point, right" Lacus blushed a bit.

"I appreciate what you've said. thanks, Lacus," she offered a smile, "So going on with our topic, what's his screen name and were actually meeting in public as normal individuals so why does he need one?" she cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Oh, speaking of that, Kira and the others here are different from us. In our position, we use screen names whenever we perform while in their position, they are known for their real names because they are mostly from wealthy families which made them known in the first place..." Cagalli motioned for her to go on.

"...Just like Kira, from the moment that he is born, the citizens of Plants know him already. Being the only son and heir to the 'Yamato Multinational', it's not surprising that everyone knows him. He became even more popular when he entered the modeling career. That's why they use screen names whenever they're in public, as to experience being normal," she explained.

"Is that so? Born with a golden spoon, huh? That's really a hard thing... It's really difficult to maintain such high reputation. Especially if there are lots of insecure people lurking out there just waiting for a breach that will probably bring their downfall if it leaked." Cagalli sighed.

"You have a point but that's the reality... Life is interesting that way, you know what I mean? By the way, his screen name is Keito Yamamoto. His usual disguise is a shirt with vest and jeans, his hair is usually an unruly but sexily disheveled jet black hair (wig). Keep that in mind because that will aid us in finding him later. Speaking of time, we only have 15 minutes before 11, just enough for us to get there -(pertaining to the cafe) she was cut off.

So what are we waiting for? Come on! Cagalli exclaimed pulling her gently.  
They called a cab and go straight to the coffee shop...

________________________________________

On their way to 'Coffeeholicx', string of mishaps keeps happening: a car colliding with a motorcycle, heavy traffic, hit-and-run victim lying in the middle of the street, an elderly person crossing the pedestrian lane (Ok, that doesnt sound that bad but if youre in a hurry, you wont see the difference), your ride broke down and so on.

Fortunately with no sweat at all despite the long dash theyve made, the two made it to the said cafe 'safe and sound'.

Can you believe it?

They made it there five minutes earlier.

**What a streak of luck they got there!**

They entered the coffee shop and settled in an empty table around the corner.

***Phew*** 'That is one heck of a roller coaster ride,' Cagalli thought.

When a waitress asked their orders, Lacus ordered Strawberries &amp; Crme Frappuccino with a Petite Vanilla Bean Scone while Cagalli only ordered Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino. Their respective orders came after a few minutes.

While Lacus is busy calling Kira, checking whether hes already around or still on the way, Cagalli on the other hand is seeping her frappuccino.

'Hmmm... Not bad!" She took another sip, "In fact, I love it! I like how the chocolate tastes so rich and creamy... So sweet and tasty enough to keep me wanting for more and drive me insane," she thought grateful that Kira had chosen this cafe as their meeting place or else she wouldn't have a taste of this heavenly drink.

Hearing a grunt, she turned her head to her companion, who from the looks of it is looking worried due to the unanswered calls.

'Where the heck is he? Is he going to cancel this meeting again? I mean, what time is it? He was supposed to be here by now. And making my best friend worry like that? I'll make sure to give Kira a piece of my mind once he gets here! Boy, if Shiho would be in Lacus place, she might have ditched him already...' her eyes looking outside the window.

________________________________________

"Hey guys, what do you think of this?" Mir asked while twirling around to give her friends a good look at her attire.

"It looks good on you! Right Shiho?" Stellar squealed.

"Yeah!" Shiho agreed, "Hell, all those 50 different attires youve tried, fit you perfectly. When are you planning to - " _*sneeze*_

"Are you ok, Shiho?" Mir and Lacus asked at the same time, their previous talk forgotten.

"No worries! Must have been an allergic reaction to some dust or something..." she explained.

"Or maybe... Someone is thinking of you right now! Who could that be?" Mir teased while fixing her imaginary spectacles.

Stellar joined in, her finger tapping her lips, "Hmmm Could that be Yzak or someone from your fans? Ohhh. I hope its Yzak!"

"Hey, cut it out! I'm not in the mood for your teasing game right now. Come on, let's go check out this certain cute shirt I saw in that boutique we passed by earlier!" Shiho said trying to divert their attention from her to the innocent shirt instead.

**Poor shirt!**

"Shihos blushing!" Stellar teased some more.

________________________________________

"Lacus, you haven't touched any of the food and drink you ordered... Is everything alright?" Cagalli asked seeing her slightly scrunched face.

"I don't know, he isn't answering any of my calls," her face full with worry.

"Maybe he's still in the meeting that's why he isn't answering. Don't worry. He'll be here in no time..." Cagalli said soothingly before getting a hold of her drink and cherishing the overwhelming feeling it gives her.

Cagalli discreetly looked around for any signs of jet black hair in a trendy attire (pertaining to the clothing usually wore by Kira according to what Lacus had described) in case they might have overlook when they first looked around. But seeing that there's no sign of the said guy, she's beginning to think that he isn't there yet...

When she turned her head back to her friend, she was taken aback to catch a blur of black at the back of Lacus head. Checking whether her eyes are playing tricks on her or not, she looked at the figure behind her friend.

The said figure is actually a guy talking over the phone, sitting at the other side corner of the caf, his back facing them. Despite his sitting position, its still obvious that he has jet black hair, a messy but sexily disheveled one as Lacus have described awhile ago.

Facing Lacus to tell her about the guy, she was just in time to see her talking over the phone just like the black haired guy from across the room. This only made Cagalli more confident.

And so she surveyed the guys appearance some more...

'Wait a minute Lacus didn't mention that Kira, I mean 'Keito' would be wearing shades, right? Or did that detail slipped my mind? What should I do now? Would I go directly to him or would I confirm first whether he's really Keito?' Cagalli continued debating with herself.

After some more inner debate...

'Ok that's it. I give up! Ill follow my instincts from now on!'

Stands up from her seat and faced Lacus, "I'm going to the restroom, are you coming?"

Gently shut her phone and looked up, "No thanks, I'll wait here," smiling from ear to ear probably because of the call she received.

Without being discrete about it, she made her way to her victim...

+++

The clock keeps ticking.

Time is running.

Heavy air seems to engulf the whole vicinity.

Sweat trickling down the side of my face.

Any second now, they'll find out. Forming groups to find and capture me.

Any minute now, the phone would ring, signaling my downfall or what not.

I doubt that they'll let me off the hook this time.

Boy, I should have become more careful.

Now I'm good as dead...

________________________________________

_(To be continued)_

****A/N****

Sorry for these extra notes, please bear with my way of writing, Im quite nave so sorry for the way this fic turned out. Hope you understand. What do you think about this chapter? Is it enough or do I need to improve it? ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review ^^

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no Mobile Suits or war between Coordinators and Naturals because I'm not really into that. All characters in here would be normal human beings.I'm really new at this so please bare with my writing style, I'll try to improve my works for you guys. I hope you like my fic. Thanks! ^^


End file.
